A vehicle passenger often desires access to a multitude of objects when seated in his or her seat. Receptacles, such as cup holders and the like, allow passengers to place drinks, cell phones, garage door openers and other objects as desired in a relatively stable location. The receptacles may vary in size and shape to conform with a vehicle's interior finishes while providing multiple storage outlets for a passenger. The receptacles may be disposed about a center console, a vehicle door, adjacent to a seat or at any other suitable location so that a passenger may store or retrieve objects as needed.
To provide increased flexibility, it may be desirable to provide repositionable receptacles that allow a passenger greater control over the position of his or her receptacles and the items contained therein. Enabling more freedom in locating a passenger's beverage, phone or other object will allow access to the desired object in a more convenient fashion.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative receptacles for vehicle interiors.